Warriors Thoughts Repost
by SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: What do the warriors think about eachother? Here's my idea of what goes on in here.
1. I'm Not

**Hi everybody! I have finally aquired my own account (a gazzilion thanks to hjaltalin's owl for sharing hers with me until I could get this one) and I am reposting all my stories here. Please enjoy!**

**do not own warriors; Erin Hunter does**

**this is my first fic: a bunch of first person thoughts from various cats about other cats. some romance, but not all, and No slash.**

**so here's the first one: Crowfeather & Nightcloud**

I'm Not

He doesn't care. He never did. I'm not the one he wants. He pretends, but I can see right through his act. If he could choose, he wouldn't choose me. I'm not blind. I can see him at gatherings, looking in her direction, wishing he was with her instead of me. I know that when he hunts and patrols along Windclan's border with Thunderclan, it's not a stray squirrel he's hoping to see. He's looking for her. If I didn't love him, I might be able to let him go. But I can't. He and our son are my life. We're just not his. His heart still beats across the border, with her. It will never be mine. I'm not deaf. I can hear him whisper her name when he sleeps. He has never really let her go. All I want is for Crowfeather to let her go and love me. But he never will. I'm not Leafpool.

**so let me know what you think! if you like it, i'll add more. please review!**


	2. I Told Her

**I don't own warriors. erin hunter does.**

**hi! so here's the next one! Graystripe and Sandstorm!**

I Told Her

I told her she'd like Firepaw if she just gave him a chance, but nooooo. She didn't believe me. Like I would lie to her about something like that! But she decided to take Dustpaw's side instead. It took her forever to figure it out, to realize that I was right all along. I always knew that if she got to know Firepaw, and looked past his non-clan roots, she'd like what she saw. But what did I. Graypaw, the kittypet's friend know? Why would I see something she, Sandpaw, couldn't? But I'll never tell her 'I told you so'. Instead I get to sit back and revel in the knowledge that not only was I right, but that she knows it!

**So, what do you think? review and let me know!**


	3. Eyes For Her

**I do not own warriors; erin hunter does.**

**hi everybody! here's the next one! Firestar and Cinderpelt. hope you like it!**

Eyes For Her

He never noticed me. Not the way I wanted him to, anyway. Oh, sure he confided in me, talked to me when he was upset, but even then his eyes were all for her. Never for me. But then I knew that was the way it was always going to be. He would always view me as his injured apprentice or as his medicine cat; nothing more. And he would only ever have eyes for her. Sandstorm would always be the one to catch Firestar's gaze, not me. I would always remain in the background, because he would never truelly see me; he would always be too busy looking at her.

**so review and tell me what you think! thanks to everyone who reviewed before!**


	4. Lost

**I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**here's the next one: Spiderleg and Daisy. mostly, anyway.**

Lost

I am so confused. I don't know how to act around them. I never planned to have a mate and kits. Now I don't know what to do. Daisy's angry at me now, for not knowing. She and Leafpool keep telling me that I need to let my kits know me, before they become warriors. But I don't know how. It's easier to relate to warriors than to kits. When I try, I feel so awkward. When I don't, Daisy glares at me and makes me feel guilty. I don't ever know what to say to her. My tongue ties up and I stutter. I do love them, but I don't know how to show it. I feel so lost.

**So, what do you think? please, please, please review!**


	5. Him

**I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**So here's the next one. Lionblaze and Heathertail as requested! I don't know if you'll like it, but here it**  
**is anyway. Review and let me know what you think! Thanx.**

Him

If there was one warrior in all the clans who was a better fighter than all the others, it was him: Lionblaze. He was the strongest, the fiercest, and he was my friend. Even though we were from different clans, we were friends. We played together, and talked together. And then it all went wrong. Some kits got lost in the tunnels we liked to play in. Not long after we saved them, Lionblaze turned away from me, believing I'd told my clanmates about the tunnels so that they could attack his clan. When I told him I hadn't, he believed I was lying. I don't know what happened to him; there was a time he never would have accused me of that. He would have believed me when I said I wasn't lying. Because I never lied to him. I loved him.

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. She Was

**I do not own warrioirs. Erin Hunter does.**

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who has reviewes so far! Here's the next one: Cinderheart and Jayfeather. I'm not sure it's what you expect, but I hope you like it anyway!**

She Was

She was my sister's best friend before my sister died. Now she still watches out for my brother, takes time to talk to me. She's not my sister, and she'll never replace her, but sometimes she's close.  
She was a medicine cat in her last life. But she doesn't remember. Sometimes though, she acts differently. She says something or knows something a young warrior wouldn't. Sometimes she recalls things from her past life without noticing, like details of the old forest camp she never saw. She was Cinderpelt; now she's Cinderheart. Both of Thunderclan. Both intelligent. Both with injured legs. One a medicine cat, one a warrior. Both the same, both different, but always herself.

**So, what do you think? review and let me know! If you want to see a specific pairing,let me know in your review, and I'll try to put it up as soon as I get it written!**


	7. Friend

**I do not own warriors; Erin Hunter does.**  
**So here's the next one: Heathertail & Breezepelt. Hope you like it!**

Friend

We're just friends. I keep telling him that. And we'll never be anything more. I know it disappoints him, but I can't help how I feel. Breezepelt may protect me, may love me, but I don't love him. He doesn't understand why I can't return his feelings, why I would rather have Lionblaze, even though he called me a liar and turned me away. But, even though he doesn't understand, even though he wishes I would change my mind, Breezepelt still stands beside me, my friend always.

**So what do you think? please review and let me know!**


	8. Hers

**I do not own warriors; Erin Hunter does.**  
**So here's the next one: Daisy and Cloudtail. I'm not a big fan of this pairing, but I hope you like it anyway!**

Hers

How was I supposed to know he was hers? He was so nice, so sweet to me; he welcomed me warmly and taught  
me how to live in the clan. Because of that, I thought he might grow to love me. No one told me he was Brightheart's;  
at least, not until later. I don't know what Cloudtail sees in her; she's frightfully scarred, and she often acts coolly,  
especially to me. I don't know why he would choose her over me. I'm pretty and sweet, everything he deserves. But  
no matter what I say, he loves her; no matter what I think, he stays with her. There's nothing I can do; he will always be hers.

**So... what do you think? Please review and let me know!**


	9. Watching Over Him

**I do not own warriors; Erin Hunter does.**  
**So how do you like them so far? here's the next one: Jayfeather and Half Moon. Hope you like it!**

Watching Over Him

Once, a long time ago, I was a member of a group of cats now called 'Ancients'. My life was good. I had friends, family, and I was in love. But when we began a long, hard journey  
to the mountains, and the cat I loved vanished, I was heartbroken. Now I'm nothing more than a spirit, a shadow. I've wandered the skies, searching for my love, Jay's wing, ever  
since my death. Now at last I've found him once more. He lives again, with a new group of cats, and he is blind, and they call him Jayfeather. His life is harder now than it was  
when he was Jay's wing, but he is still the same cat, despite every difference. And now I watch over him from the stars and walk beside him in times of difficulty and danger.  
Sometimes he knows I'm here; and sometimes he doesn't realize; but it doesn't matter wether he knows or not. I'll never give up watching over him; I love him.

**Reveiw and let me know what you think! Hope you're liking it so far! Next I think will be Graystripe and Silverstream!**


	10. Weeping

**I do not own warriors; Erin Hunter does.**  
**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**  
**So here's Graystripe and Silverstream, as I promised; though I must admit it makes me sad; set before Graystripe meets Millie.**

Weeping

Silverstream was my everything. From the moment I saw her I loved her; she meant light and life to me.

She was the mother of my kits; and now she's gone. It's been seasons since her death, but I'm still

weeping for her. I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop. What do you do when your world shatters around

you? Do you ever fully recover? I don't know if I'll ever be truelly whole again. I don't know if that's possible.

But maybe one day I'll heal enough to live again. Maybe one day, I'll stop weeping enough to once more find

happiness. I can only hope there's enough of my heart left to enjoy it.

**So... what do you think? Should I do gray/millie or storm/squirrel next? Reviews are what keeps me going, so review and give me your opinion!**


	11. Betrayed

**I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**  
**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys have been giving me so many great ideas that I didn't have time to write them all. So I found one I wrote a while ago to pass the time. Hope you like it. It's Bluestar and Tigerclaw.**

Betrayed

He was my favorite, my most trusted warrior, my deputy. I protected him from Fireheart's accusations, I believed what he said, I trusted and supported him. And he betrayed me. Everything Fireheart had told me, everything I had refused to believe was true. How could Tigerclaw do this to me, after everything I'd done for him? He destroyed my faith in everything I knew. Even myself. Even now that I've recovered my trust in myself and the world around me, I can't believe he betrayed me. Was I so blind that I could not see his ambition? If I had listened to Fireheart, would it still have happened? Would so many have died? Would Tigerclaw have still gone on to betray me and my clan? I'll never know now. It's too late.

**So what do you think? Review and let me know and I'll try to get around to the requests!**


	12. First

**I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**  
**So here's the next one. I think it was requested a while ago. Stormfur and Squirrelflight. I'm still working on the others and will have them up as soon as I can.**

First

I was the first one to truely see her. To see the warrior within the apprentice, the warrior she would become. I was the first to notice that as well as possesing her father's fire and her mother's temper, Squirrelpaw also had their intelligence and strength. I was the first to love her, and to know that she loved him. How he missed it, I don't know. But I could tell she loved him, even if neither one of them knew it then. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at him. And somehow, I knew she would never look at me that way. She belonged with Brambleclaw and she always would; even though I loved her first.

**So review and let me know what you think! Reviews are what motivate me to write more, so don't forget!**


	13. I've Found

**I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**  
**So here's the next one! Jayfeather and Willowshine. Hope you like!**

I've Found

He was the grumpiest cat I'd ever met. He was cold and sharp-tongued, and for several moons we had nothing but dislike for eachother; I had wanted his sister to be Leafpool's apprentice, not him, and I resented him for it. But, as we've grown older, I've found a subtle humor in his sarcastic remarks, a wonder in his ability to know his surroundings without seeing them. I've found intelligence and courage in the blind depths of his blue eyes. And now I know his cold attitude is a shield, to protect him from the harshness of those who look down on him because of his blindness. Where I once saw an annoyance, now I've found a sharp-minded cat I can respect and like. I've looked beyond the blind apprentice, and I've found Jayfeather.

**So, what do you think? Review and let me know. **


	14. Wonder

**I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**So here's the next chapter: Spottedleaf and Firestar. Enjoy!**

I Wonder

I am happy for him. I'm glad he found someone else to love. Sandstorm is a fine mate for him and they have two beautiful kits. But sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd lived. Would those two kits be mine? Would I be the one Firestar looks at with love? Sandstorm is a good cat, but can she love him as much as I did? I wonder, If I had lived, would I have given up my place as medicine cat for him? Would I have taken Sandstorm's place in his heart? I don't know. All I can do is wonder.

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	15. She's Missing Him

**I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**  
**Here's my special one. Hope you like, see you in a week or so!**

She's Missing Him

She's missing him. I can see it in her eyes every time I look at her, hear it in her voice when she talks. She pretends she's alright, that nothing's wrong, and everyone else believes her. But she's my sister, and I know her better than that. She won't admit it, but she's missing him. To serve her clan, she let him go, and her heart went with him. She hasn't been the same since. It hurts to watch her pining every day, knowing there's nothing I can do to help her. Sometimes, I hate him, because he's the reason she's like this. But then I remember that she loves him, and I can't hate him for loving her back.  
Everyone else said that they made the right choice, to let eachother go. But I can't help but wonder, how can it be the right choice, if, all these moons later, she's still missing him?

**Don't forget to review!**


	16. Love a Shadow

****

****

I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Hey everybody! Did you miss me? The correct pairing for chapter 15 was indeed Leafpool and Crowfeather, though it was from Squirrelflight's point of view. Hope you enjoyed it! And, without further ado, here is the next chapter: Berrynose and Poppyfrost!

Love a Shadow

He loved my sister. He was devastated when she died. It took him moons to heal. And after he'd finished healing, he chose me. I love him, but how can I be sure he really loves me? Does he care for me because I'm me, or because I'm Honeyfern's sister? Is it only her shadow in me that he loves? How can I know? Will he give me the truth if I ask? If I seek help from Starclan, will they answer? All I want is his love, but how do I know if I have it? Will he look at me differently than he does everyone else? Will he tell me? Do I love a cat that loves me too, or the shade of a cat that loved my sister? I only want to be sure. But how do I know I don't only love a shadow?

********

Please remember to let me know what you think, and suggestions are always welcome!


	17. Wishes

********

********

I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
Here's the next one: Yellowfang and Raggedstar, set before Yellowfang meets Firestar and goes to Thunderclan. Hope you like it.

Wishes

I wish I'd never become a medicine cat. I wish I'd never fallen in love. I wish I hadn't had kits. I wish none of it had happened. But it's too late for wishes; they'll do me no good now. Everything has already happened. Wishes can't rewind time. They can't undo what's been done or make it alright. I know that. But I can't stop wishing. If Raggedstar had gone on loving me after Brokenkit was born, I might have been alright. But he didn't. I loved him until the day he died, and after. He loved me until I gave him his son. I wish he had listened to me when I tried to tell him of his son's cruel nature. But he didn't. I should've stopped wishing a long time ago. Wishes didn't save my mate and son. Wishes won't heal my broken heart. But wishes ate all I have left.

****************

So? Let me know what you think! Thanx! I'll get to the requests as soon as I can.


	18. Why

****************

****************

I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
So here is chapter...What number is this? Anyway, here it is, Stormfur and Feathertail.

Why?

I still can't believe she's gone, even after all these moons and seasons later. My sweet sister. Why did she do it? She should've let me, it was supposed to be me, I was supposed to die, no her. I should've stopped her, but I wasn't fast enough. Why? Why couldn't I save her? I would gladly have taken her place. She didn't deserve to die like she did, in a cave far from home to save strangers. Even now that that cave is my home and those strangers are my family, even now that I would die for any one of them, I wonder why Feathertail was willing to die for them all those seasons ago. Did she see them then as I see them now? Did she see what they would come to mean to me? I think she might have. And I hope that, whatever sky she walks now, she knows that I love her and miss her, and that I always will.

********************************

Sooo... what do you think? Review and let me know. I'll get to requests as soon as I can. Review, Review, Reveiw!


	19. First Impression

********************************

********************************

I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.  
**Oh no! I'm losing reviewers! What happened? Is my work really that bad? I'm going to cry! *sob, sob* please, please, please review! If I don't get reviews, I get sad and stop writing!  
**But anyway, here's the next chapter (It's really short, I know) but it's Firestar and Sandstorm. Hope you like.

First Impression

I thought he was nothing more than a dumb kittypet when he first came to Thunderclan. He knew nothing about clan life, or the warrior code, and I resented him. But he learned so fast, he managed to surprise me. He earned my respect. I watched him grow into a strong, brave warrior, and then a noble leader. And I decided that maybe my first impression was wrong. Now I'll stand beside him, no matter what happens. Because I've learned it doesn't matter where you come from. What matters is where your loyalty lies. Firestar's lies with Thunderclan. And mine? Mine lies with him.

****************************************************************

Well, what do you think? wether you liked it or not, please review, I'm dying for opinions.


	20. Brave Fool

****************************************************************

********************************************************************

I don't own Warriors; Erin Hunter does.  
Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. Anyway, hope you like this one, I think it was requested a while ago, and I finally got the inspiration for it. Anyway, without further ado, here it is: Blackstar and Hollyleaf

Brave Fool

I can't help but wonder what she was thinking when she said it. It was brave, but it was also foolish. Did she think that by

revealing the truth she could put her family back together? Or was she seeking revenge against them for lying? Either way

it was foolish. She was brave to speak, but her words revealed a weakness in Thunderclan, opening them up for attack, and

cast doubt upon Crowfeather's loyalty. No matter her intention, she has done more harm to her family than good. I must

remember to thank her for bringing that weakness to light; Brave fool.

********************************************************************************************************************************

****

So, let me know what you think, and remember, requests are always welcome, I just may not get them up right away! Please please please reveiw!


	21. Rumors

**I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**Hi! Here's another one to make up for being so long updating, though I don't have any in the works for after this one so far, so I don't know how long you'll have to wait for the next one. Anyway, here's this one: Crowfeather and Breezepelt.**

Rumors

I heard whispers. Rumors. Tales that said he had a weakness outside WindClan. I didn't want to believe them. I heard him praise Heatherpaw's hunting skill, while I stood by with a larger catch. I resoved to try harder. And then I learned the truth, the real reason my father ignored me. The rumors were true; Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat was his weakness. He loved her once. Maybe he still does. Either way, he has never loved me. Never even cared. He is a disgrace to WindClan, and I am going to make him and his half-clan brats wish that the rumors weren't true. Because I wish they weren't.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

So, review, review, review! Reveiws are loved and suggestions adored.


	22. I Won't

****

I still don't own it.  
Hi everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update, but my inspiration was on vacation. Anyway, here's a new one and I should have more for you soon. Please enjoy.

Goldenflower/Tigerstar

I Won't

I won't lie. Not to him, not to my kits, and certainly not to myself. I won't pretend I didn't love him. I did. He was a strong, brave warrior, and I loved him much. I won't tell my kits a lie. I won't tell them that he was always an evil, betraying cat. Once he was noble and loyal. He was a trusted warrior who defended his clan with all his strength. His kits deserve to know that. They deserve to know that their father was once a fine warrior, not always the murderer the others will portray him as. Tigerclaw might be a traitor now, but he was a good cat once. And I loved him then.

****

So, what do you think? Reviews, suggestions, and requests are adored, but it may take me a while to get requests up. Thank You. Now review. Please.


	23. Not Him

****

As usual, I don't own it.

Here's the next one! Tigerstar and Brambleclaw. Please enjoy.

Not Him

I am not my father. I may look like him, I may sound like him, for all I know I may fight like him, but I am not him. And I spend every day fighting to prove it, over and over and over again. And yet the memory of my father's deeds shadows my every move. All that my clanmates see if my father, reflected in me. I can't do anything without some cat suspecting a dark motive, questioning my reasons. Even those who say that they trust me. But I'm not going to give up. I will prove my loyalty. I may be Tigerstar's son, but I am not Tigerstar.

****

Review, review! Pleeeease. Requests and suggestions always welcome.


	24. Thank You

****

********

Still don't own it.

And now, a very special OC/OC request from Lovey Loner. Hope you like it.

Thank you

He was the only one who cared. The only one who bothered to try and comfort me. He understood my pain over my broken family. He said he noticed me, and he made me feel better. And now he's gone. I never got a chance to thank him. Not while he lived. But I hope that now, where ever Redfoot is, he knows how grateful I am. How grateful I will always be. Thank you so much, Redfoot; thank you so much.

********

****

Don't forget to review. Thanx!


	25. Warm

****

********

Still don't own it.

So, here's the next chapter, Ivypaw and Hawkfrost, a special request for Shimmertail. Shimmertail, I tried to do it as best I could, I hope you like it.

Warm

It's so cold on the outside. Believe me, I know. Nobody ever notices me. It's Dovepaw who gets all the attention, not me. I'm always ignored. Except by him. He notices me. He's always there when I need him. He sees that Dovepaw's not the only one worth looking at. He knows that I am too. And when he looks at me, I don't feel cold anymore; I feel warm. So warm.

********

****

So , let me know what you think. Review.


	26. So Long

**Don't own it.**

**So, I found this hidden in my room and deciced to post it. Feathertail/Crowfeather. Enjoy!**

**SSS**

For so long, I was the only one who knew the real him; the brave, noble cat hidden within the touchy sullen apprentice. I earned his trust and his love, and I gave him mine in return. But it couldn't last. I died, and he was left alone and broken. For so long, I wasn't sure he would ever heal. And then he found her. She helped him to pick up the pieces of his heart and put them back together. She healed him, just as a medicine cat should. She made him happy. Then fate forced them apart, and he broke all over again. If I could, I would comfort him, give her back to him or restore his shattered heart to health. But I can do none of those things. Yet as long as he lives, there is still a chance that he will find his joy, and so long as that chance exists, I will continue to watch over him and hope that he finds that happiness that I so wish him to have, the happiness that he deserves.

**SSS**

**Review! ~Seeker**


End file.
